


The cloaked harlot

by KiaraVan



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Jaina Proudmoore, Brothels, Choking, F/F, Kinks, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Sylvanas Windrunner, Vampire-ish, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraVan/pseuds/KiaraVan
Summary: Harmed in battle, Sylvanas goes to her friend Nalana's brothel to feed, when she encounters Jaina there on a mission to find what Sylvanas is doing there, disguised as someone who works for Nalana. Is Sylvanas only out for blood or is there more to it?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	The cloaked harlot

**Author's Note:**

> I promised tumblr that I'd write a kinky Sylvaina fanfic if they gave me two likes. They gave me more then 30 so here we are. No beta, all mistakes are mine. More notes at the end, enjoy.

The very moment she walked through the door, the room darkened where she stood and the creatures around her quieted down to a murmur. After all, one could never expect the very _Warchief of the Horde_ to show up in such a...fine establishment. Nevertheless covered in blood, soot and parts of her armor missing.

Sylvanas walked calmly and elegantly as ever to the woman that she knew was the keeper of the place.

" _Nalana Magebane_."she said in Thalassian accent.

The poor blood elf was filling her nails of all things, she jumped when she saw the banshee. "Warchief! Welcome, apologies I-" she started in common, ears drooped back in mock fear, she was interrupted by Sylvanas.

" _Nalana I know you since you were five, stop patronizing me._ " she cut her off in Thalassian, her dual voice shaking the people around her as they watched.

" _Of_ _course,"_ she chuckled briefly nodding at her appearance, " _You look as hot as ever. Why are you_ _here? "_ She had fought a Legion. Again. And now the banshee was defeated and tired, she was sure she had bled enough that her life was beginning to be endangered. Genn taking her future away, as she had taken his, her loss of Undercity and all the losses in between calumniating into Tyrande beating her half to death before leaving her, and not finishing the job like an amateur.

She would make sure to reciprocate accordingly, death needed more souls yet. 

" _I need a body."_ she said, gesturing to her state.

" _Oh. Again huh? This way. I have just the freak in mind."_ Nalana chuckled to herself as she led her away. Everyone that understood Thalassian around them looked at Nalana was shocked at her casual treatment of the undead guest, but Nalana indeed knew that Sylvanas and she knew what to say and what not to. Like ignoring her state like she always did.

She was led through the satin curtains, red elegant halls and magical floating items- all indicators of your regular elven brothel, and to a single closed red door.

" _Her name is Jane. You know the_ _rules. "_

_"Of course."_ she smirked.

_"Be nice Sylvanas."_ The banshee only leveled a red heated glare at the woman and opened the door wordlessly. The moment she closed the door behind her and took a step, she collapsed onto her knees in pain, holding her side. Her soul was starting to want to leave and drain instinctively, it made her loose sense in her skin, tongue, her mind was empty and all she needed and thought about was "Blood.."

"What- by the light..."a muffled voice was heard barely in front of her.

There was some ruckus, then quick steps towards her, then she smelled it. No, felt it.

Her soul became alert making her body to produce saliva on her usually dry tongue as her ears perked forwards. A warm blood unlike any other. With such a powerful arcane thrum in it that it woke up and grounded the warchief enough to look up.

That blood, that sheer power she's felt it only from one person, and even as hidden as she was, she could feel her.

Jaina Proudmore.

* * *

Sylvanas Windrunner. She looked worse for wear most definitely, her usual purple and black colored leather and armor had holes right through her body it seemed, especially the side of her stomach, oozing black and covered in soot and dirt. She walked closer to her reaching out as the horde leader looked up, she showed no recognition that she knew who she was so her plan was still successfully in motion. Her features were changed with magic, enough to be unrecognizable and her hair was magically died dark blond.

"You need medication!" she said with as much distress as she could muster in her voice, which was also masked with magic and youthful innocence.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes at her, "A genius you must be Jane." her voice was strained and gravely, unlike herself.

Then Jaina grabbed her arm to try and help her to her knees. Suddenly the red eyes seemed to flash brighter, the darkness around the room enveloping them. Before she could register she was being pinned to the wall next to the door with a clawed hand on her throat. Not squeezing but holding her there. The other hand held her pined by the stomach.

"I'm told you and the selected few here know of my arrangement with my dear friend Nalana. I need blood replenishment and you supply it, always with enough arcane in it. This, you know."

She did not know. Sylvanas went to a friend's brothel for blood supply? She had friends? Dear ones? The tortured mage was informed that Sylvanas was coming here to interrogate and raise bodies, not...actually asking for favors. Would SHE have to do favors for her? She had so many questions that she didn't have the time to ask. On the other hand it was still twilight, so they had a long night ahead.

"Well, I do have a decent amount of arcane in my blood-"

She squeezed her throat lightly, to shut her up. "I, am not finished. Listen carefully, and speak when asked to."

Jaina nodded, gulping for good measure.

"Good. I intent to extract your blood, only enough to replenish myself. Do I have your permission to do this?"

Being asked if she wanted her blood to be sucked by the Sylvanas Windrunner, in her dual, deep, elegant voice and a hand on her neck. To say that she was surprised that Sylvanas asked for consent for this on the brink of death would be a titanic understatement.

"Definitely Lady S-"

Another squeeze, "Thori'da." she said in a threatening but shaky voice, showing how much she liked the nickname.

Jaina had to suppress a smirk, but she was sure her eyes reflected her understanding. 'Fury' with a suffix for a parent or authority, "Mistress" if you will. Basically it meant that Sylvanas intended to actually treat her like a whore. The woman was bleeding to death but just _had_ to be a bitch.

"Yes Thori'da." she said with a blush taking over her face.

The elf smirked dangerously, flashing her fangs and leaning into her neck, smelling deeply and licking. Jaina could feel her heart quicken suddenly, her blood circulating faster, in excitement and fear simultaneously. She could kill Sylvanas on the spot but this was way too entertaining to pass up. The banshee bit her, silently, the moan that she let out surprised Jaina _'Do the undead feel arousal? Well maybe at the smell of blood..."_ her thought prosses was cut short as Sylvanas tangled her hand in her hair, holding her painfully and making her wince, making the space between her thighs sleek. She felt her blood get slowly sucked and sucked with the greed of someone starved, and slowly her vision started blurring and she started feeling weak.

She was about to freeze the woman to the opposite wall with the remains of her mana, but instead the (currently) blonde mage was thrown hastily at the bed, 5 meters away from Sylvanas. When she looked up to yell at her for the treatment, she found the banshee sitting against the opposite wall with eyes squeezed shut, ears drooped and jaw gritting in self restraint. Jaina thought that she was hearing a distant scream but when she strained her ears she realized that it was coming from Sylvanas. Was she keeping the banshee back herself? Right after fresh draining? The mage was stunned into confusion. How and why was she doing that? In her confused observation several minutes must have passed because Sylvanas sighed in relief at one moment and rose up with the elegance that only an elf could muster after such an ordeal. She was perfectly healthy Jaina realized, the gashes, cuts and the giant hole on her stomach didn't even have a scar, there was now an open expense of carved muscle and battle dirt.

"I will get back to you after a bath, you will have quite a while to gaze at my features, _pet."_ Sylvanas said in a now deeper, husky voice. Barely dual somehow.

"Yes, thori'da"

Jaina expected to find answers for the Alliance this way but only had more questions. She was indeed a pet at that moment, with how little she knew of her "client" and how Sylvanas used her. What was she doing she wondered. Should she expose herself when Sylvanas came back and face her? She couldn't really proceed with...servicing the Warchief of the Horde for the night. She had slaughtered thousands, had led yet another war, again one about death, such war got her where she was now. The banshee was a monster, dead and repulsive with her actions.

Why was she being so considerate of a whore's choices and life then? What was her game? She can't have been nice to her just because of the goodness of her cold, dead heart.

When her thori'da came back, finding her in the same position on the bed, she was in a purple (of course) nightrobe, and it seemed nothing else beneath. Her darkened blonde hair was wet, the robe clung to her chiseled body like a second skin as she sat on the other side of the bed, drying her hair while making her breasts move with each stroke of the towel. Even through the robe she could notice the beautiful curve of her breasts and the shape of her dark nipples.

Sylvanas always seemed like a beautiful woman even from afar, even after death, but this was ridiculous. Unacceptable.

A low chuckle came from the banshee, startling Jaina out of her appreciative stupor, "You are indeed a peculiar one definitely. Lusting over someone like me." she teased, making Jaina realize she was caught staring at the warchief's breasts. It made her flustered as much as it made her livid with anger, mostly directed at herself.

"What of it?", Jaina said as she turned her head away pointedly, taking a book from the nearby shelf, thoughtlessly flying it over without thinking.

Sylvanas shook her head, "Nothing, just that Nalana was right in bringing me to you." she commented with a shrug while putting on leathers, not her usual ones, since they were ruined now, these looked old but strangely well kept and purple with brown and black tones of course. "and please don't tell her I said that, she'll absolutely never stop pestering me about it." Jaina noticed that Sylvanas hid the front of her body as best as she could from her when she put on her top.

"Aren't you going to..."she didn't finish her thought, how should she go about asking her why she wasn't getting more naked instead of less? Fist she expected to find the warchief going to brothels as a means of procuring undead, then she thought she was actually going there for their actual services plus food. Now she wasn't sure what was Sylvanas' game. Only food maybe.

The woman in question only lifted her red gaze to the mage for a moment as she was securing one of the belts, before she turned her back to her, sitting on the bed to put on socks even. So definitely she wasn't coming here for the people's actual job at all. She wasn't spoken to after all Jaina realized yet she spoke, so maybe that's why Sylvanas was so cold?

When she finally dressed and Jaina almost finished a whole chapter of a thalassian drama, which made it a big chapter given elven flair for drama, Sylvanas finally turned to Jaina as she sat in a chair facing the bed. She hadn't put her metals on, which would have made this exchange quite military, something both seemed to want to avoid.

"No we're not." she answered the unfinished question.

Jaina fained surprise and innocence, which visibly made Sylvanas jaw flex in annoyance, "But isn't that what you always do when you come here? Besides food?"

The laugh that erupted from the banshee made Jaina fume again, she was doing her best to school her features to show embarrassment instead of rage. "No-"she wasn't finished laughing. After a moment she stopped laughing mockingly and just smirked at her pet, "I have no desire to have sex with you. And I never have sex with any of your colleagues."

She frowned, that sounded like a carefully constructed answer. 'Desire', 'sex' and 'you' had stuck out.

"I wish to have you as my diner, and I wish to have a live body to warm me tonight. Mostly to remind me that food is near, it pleases the banshee in me." she added the second part as though to avoid any notions of her having affection. She continued with her smirk threatening, "and I get really hungry after being close to death especially for a ravishingly tasty blood such as yours, so please, do try to eat up soon."

So if she felt hunger, she felt desire too. Jaina shook her head, she was slightly disgusted with herself for wondering if a corpse felt desire. Sylvanas pulled a rope close to the bed, meaning Nalana will be at the door any moment now.

When she arrived Sylvanas opened the door at the knock, exchanging rapid words in thalassian that Jaina couldn't quite make out, but it did sound like a pupil being scolded by their teacher after being very clever with them.

_"Annoying little brat."_ she muttered to herself as she pushed a carrier filled with food, this time Jaina understood it, along with the suffix of endearment for a younger person to the insult.

"Oh, are you two close?"

To this Sylvanas turned her glaring eyes at her, "Everyone here knows we are. You must be new, Jane."

"Oh. Well, uh, I am." by now she was aware she was a very terrible spy. If she wasn't an archmage she would be terrified given her blood-loss.

With a huff Sylvanas sat back in her chair, now sprawling in it like she remembered her sprawling on her throne in Lordaeron. The thought gave her a rush that headed stubbornly between her legs.

"Eat, Jane." she noticed elves having trouble with saying 'J', always somewhere between 'Dj' and 'Zh', it somehow made it cute. On Sylvanas though, it annoyed her to no end, mostly because she knew she spoke perfect common if she wanted to.

Her annoyance must have slipped somehow because Sylvanas spoke again this time her dual voice louder, "Eat, pet." she spat.

She closed the book quickly and began to eat from the trey as she sat on the edge of the bed. As she moved, robe she was wearing over her blue/white sleep-shorts and low cut shirt fell open, exposing her form. Sylvanas had made a move to stand up, but when she saw the robe open, she just sat there staring at Jaina. The mage proceeded to eat her chicken broth and bread, trying her best to ignore the warchief.

"She was my student in life."

Jaina looked up, "Hmgh?", meaning 'what?' spoken through a mouthful. Sylvanas would have reacted to that surely, was she not busy ogling Jaina's neck and breasts.

"She's very young for an elf too, only 40, she was part of a class I gave lectures on animal biology."

Her eyes widened, 40 was barely adult for an elf, which meant that Sylvanas gave her lessons when she was a kid.

"You lessons? I never thought you had patience for students."

Sylvanas looked her in the eyes now, "I didn't before I had to deal with kids at home."

Jaina's heart dropped to her feet. Sylvanas had kids? She must've stopped eating, because the banshee seemed to have gotten the reaction she wanted as she grinned fully to show her fangs.

"Not mine, I was talking about Vareesa, I was already a ranger when she was born."

Clever elves, she wanted to shoot the bloody banshee for giving her such a terrible image.

"How old are you then?"

As an answer Sylvanas raised her shoulders, "I forget sometimes really," she couldn't Jaina knew, all elves knew exactly how old they are. "But I know I'm 120 years older then Vareesa."

"What!?"

Sylvanas looked smug, until Jaina proceeded, "How much older is Alleria then?"

"She is about more then 2510 years older then her.

Jaina still had no idea how old that made any of them. "That doesn't answer anything."

"Why yes, it doesn't pet, I don't owe anything to you."

She did. She had slaughtered so many of her people, the least she deserved was a few basic answers. But by now she had enough information to take to Anduin, many cryptic answers, conversations and actions but she had more than enough. Maybe even enough to take her down for good.

Which made the situation all the more confusing. She decided to be direct with her as she finished her food.

"Thori'da, why are you giving so much away to a mere whore like me?"

Sylvanas leaned closer to her, her eyes flaring brighter the closer she got, "Because I don't plan on letting any of this outside of a whore's room."

Jaina gulped, she would lie if she didn't admit that she felt afraid even a tad bit. "I thought you didn't mean to-to let me die thori'da." she made sure to make a show out of her small amount of fear. Sylvanas appraised her from legs to breasts again, biting her lip, that 'thori'da' indeed made her relax in her seat, she seemed to like it quite a bit.

"It would be an award if I did pet, you would make such a great _lich_ in death." she spoke the word 'lich' with such offense, level of offense she never used when she called her a pet or a whore.

"I'm barely a whore that uses a bit of, practical shall we say, magic." Jaina said, attempting to throw her off. Time for more intel gathering it seemed. She got up while pushing the carrier to the side and sat in her lap, hands around her neck so that they pushed her cleavage up almost in the warchief's face.

Sylvanas stiffened in her seat, her eyes trained on her lips, then her neck, her eyes misted over for a bit as her ears pinned to her head. She finally saw her mouth slightly open as she sniffed in a way that told Jaina she was smelling her blood and arcane. So this was two sided.

"What are you doing?" she was hissed quietly.

"Why, my thori'da," she asked seductively in her ear, "I thought I was going to be your dinner?" the breath in her ear made it flick and darken with more ichor there.

Sylvanas' hands were on her hips in a rush, squeezing painfully, the carved muscle in her biceps flexing with restraint as she surrendered finally, burring her head in the neck before her. Her surprisingly wet tongue licking at the closed wound she had had made, moaning at the taste of dried blood there.

"I must not Jane."

"Why not?" only because she needed to understand, she was going to climb off once she got her answer, the drama in that book was fun either way.

"Most humans don't understand elven sex etiquette quite well. And the living would never be with the dead."

She held back the fact that she wasn't 'most' humans.

"And?" since she censed that wasn't all.

"And I really, really want to actually eat you." her ears had been raised again but now they were pinned back still, her dual voice echoed in the her ear, making the mage tremble and get even wetter than she was, and even more guilty then she already felt.

She didn't realize she had let out a loud moan as one of Sylvanas' naked hands gripped her ass, closer to the inside then necessary.

With an answering groan she was carried to the bed and slammed down on it, she moaned loudly again as the strong ranger shimmied her thigh between her legs, "You smell so exquisite, blood, arcane and want for getting fucked-" she quickly cut herself off to bite the wound again, she didn't use her fangs however or break her skin this time.

"Thori'da" she moaned needily, what was she doing, they couldn't continue this, but she couldn't bring herself to stop or even want to stop for that matter.

As an answer to the nickname Sylvanas groaned again and rewarded her by thrusting her hips, in a way that her thigh squeezed and rubbed against her sex roughly just so.

"My good pet." she crooned, Jaina gripped her shoulders tight and buried a long moan in one of them, the praise almost got her over the finish in a second. She had forgotten how many years she hadn't had this. She thrusts her own naked thigh eagerly as she felt her peak just out of reach, but after a moment Sylvanas stilled her with a painful squeeze to the hips, it only made the wetness stain what remained of the previously clean shorts' crotch.

The banshee detached her teeth and stopped her actions, much to the mage's disdain, "No" she whined, Sylvanas' eyes widened and rushed to stand up immediately. Jaina gripped her forearm to stop the action, with the other she brushed her cheek with her thumb, "I mean please don't stop thori'da." she begged breathlessly.

"This is what I meant about etiquette," she hissed between her teeth, burying her face in her cleavage to gather her thoughts. As if her boobs had given her enlightenment the elf got up quickly afterwards making the needy, wet human whine in answer. "We need to talk first."

"Fuck."

"Indeed, Jane."

She let out a laugh as she conceded to rubbing her face from the tears that had fallen in her heated condition instead of squeezing her own cunt roughly like she wanted to.

"The freckles suit you by the way." Sylvanas commented as she leaned against the headboard.

"Thanks." then her eyes widened as she rushed to produce a mirror magically, "Fuck!" she yelled this time. When she produced her look she didn't have her freckles, nor any of her features. Now her nose was smaller again and her all her freckles, especially on her boobs, were plainly visible.

Sylvanas chuckled smugly again, "It never occurred to me that I could fuck the magic out of a woman."

She must know now.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thori'da- as I explained: Thori= fury, 'da=suffix for parental figures or authority ( https://wow.gamepedia.com/Thalassian_(speculation))  
> just to be clear -takes place after Tel drasil burning  
> *Nalana is the OC  
> *Sylvanas speaks carefully(ish) and Jaina is a genius, so I couldn't avoid including my love of languages. Again.  
> *Let me know if something is unclear or misspelled, please.  
> I've planned that this will have three chapters, I could've written them all at once and made it a one shot, but I crave external validation because I wasn't given affection as a child :)


End file.
